


A Change of Pace

by Purely_a_trashcan



Series: Tumblr Prompts [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bondage, Bottom Gabriel, M/M, Rough Sex, Top Jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 09:09:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9540968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purely_a_trashcan/pseuds/Purely_a_trashcan
Summary: Prompt from Tumblr summary:Hesitant Gabriel bottoms for Jack for the first time. Gabe is a great bottom, Jack is really good at tying rope.





	

Gabe was flat on his back in the center of Jack’s bed, arms and legs thrown out wide. Jack was in the middle of tying intricate knots around the bedpost and his limbs. He craned his neck to track Jack’s movements with interest.

The knots and lines crossing around his ankles were actually beautiful. The red rope contrasted his tanned skin beautifully. Jack caught his eyes and smirked slightly, dropping a kiss on his exposed thigh. Gabe let his eyes fall shut as Jack finished tying the knots around each ankle. He didn’t attach them to the posts, or if he did, it was very loose. Gabe kept his eyes closed.

He was a man who enjoyed sex. He wasn’t embarrassed by sex. But he was always the dominant one. The one in charge. Relinquishing that to Jack was difficult, but he trusted the blond man. He felt his wrists get wrapped in Jack’s intricate knot work and then tied taut to the headboard. He took a deep breath to relax himself.

“Let me know if this is uncomfortable.” Jack murmured, bed dipping as he crawled on, gently maneuvering Gabe to have his feet flat on the bed, knees bent. Jack eased his hands under Gabe’s ass and to his lower back, pushing him upward, forcing his body to bend. Jack quickly tied the loose ends of the ropes around his ankles to the same place that his hands were anchored to.

Essentially, he was bent in half, ass fully exposed for Jack. He made a surprised noise, eye opening to gaze at Jack, who just smiled sweetly. He settled in the middle of the bed where he had easy access to Gabe’s ass. He had already worked Gabe open before he started tying him up, hole slightly gaping from his earlier work.

Jack slicked his fingers up and pressed three in at once, unable to hold his smirk as Gabe gasped at the sudden feeling of full. Jack pumped his fingers a few times, making sure Gabe was still opened for his cock.

Normally Gabe topped, and he was a damn good top. Gabe bluntly stated he would like to try to be the receptive partner, and Jack was willing to comply. Gabe made the best noises as he worked open his ass, teasingly brushing his prostate every so often.

Jack ripped open a condom and rolled it over his length quickly, slicking his aching cock with lube before he pressed in Gabe’s ass in one smooth thrust.

Gabe arched his back, a loud moan escaping. Jack kept himself fully seated to let him adjust, grunting as he felt Gabe squeeze around him. Shit. The man was a natural bottom. He kept squeezing around Jack’s cock with open enthusiasm. “Jack! Oh, jesus, move, please. Jack, please.”

Grinning, he pulled out slowly, leaving just the head of his cock in before slamming back home, gripping Gabe’s hip hard. Gabe groaned and tugged against the restraints, bucking his hips as best as he could. Jack leant over Gabe, between his tied open legs, capturing his lips in a searing kiss and he started a brutal rhythm, room filled with the sounds of their kissing and moans, skin against skin, and an occasional slick sound when he thrust especially hard.

Gabe was straining between their stomachs, dripping pre come on his own chest. He groaned loudly, thighs shaking with exertion and need to come. Jack brought a hand around Gabe’s cock, stroking him in pace with his thrusts, relentless. Gabe shouted when he came, come landing on his own chest and the bottom of his chin.

Jack grasped both of Gabe’s thighs now, slamming into the wet, tight heat, grunting each time. Gabe stared at him, fucked out and half lidded. That was what Jack needed. He slammed his hips to Gabe’s ass, coming as he thrust deep into the other man . Gabe groaned again, thighs still shaking.

Jack took a second to bask in his orgasm, panting as he stroked up and down Gabe’s thigh. He gathered his thoughts enough to untie Gabe’s tired legs, letting him lie flat now as he removed the restraints on his wrists, gently rubbing them.

After removing and tying the condom off, Jack cleaned the spunk off Gabe’s chest, kissing his head fondly. Gabe was still breathing roughly, thighs twitching occasionally. Tossing the dirty tissue in the trash, he slipped in bed next to the darker man, pulling him closer to pet his hair, rub his arms and back and side, whispering sweet words in his lover’s ear.

Gabe eventually came back to his senses, eyes finding Jack’s for a shared moment of intimacy. They shared a soft, slow kiss. When they broke apart, Gabe grinned. “Damn, Boy Scout.” His voice was deeper, more growl to it from overuse. “We have to do that again.”

Jack just grinned.


End file.
